


gimme that sweet perfume

by hidesbehindacurtain



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidesbehindacurtain/pseuds/hidesbehindacurtain
Summary: Day Four: Kai's thing for smelling Sehun is brought up.





	

 

Jongin’s always been a sensitive child the first thing he would notice about people were their scents and given how popular colognes and perfumes were he would feel himself recoiling more often than not because they were __over processed, artificial, head ache inducing.__ His family quickly learned to not have any kind of scent on them when near him lest he cry from having a migraine.

 

The older he got the less ‘sensitive’ he became to smells but he was always partial to natural scents like flowers, honey and baked goods. And when he found a scent he liked he kind of became obsessed in his own way until the scent ran out. His puppies would only be so clean for so long until they found a mud puddle that they liked and scent he loved so much would be gone.

 

Luckily at a young age he had gotten into dance. The thing about dance is that spending money on perfumes was a waste of money cause you were just going to sweat it out. As long as the deodorant used weren’t too over powering he could work just fine. But that left the issue of the other dancers musk and funk after vigorous sessions but he could handle that. His favourite thing easily become the bouquet of flowers he would received upon an amazing performance.   
  
Auditioning for SM happened in a blur, he’d done his usual kill it at a showcase and when he walked backstage he’d seen this man in an expensive tailored giving his parents a card. All he’d heard was “This’ll be an amazing opportunity Nini.” “This could change your everything.”

 

At that age he didn’t really care as long as he got to dance for the rest of his life.

 

~

One of the biggest impression that was left on his was the first day that he auditioned for SM was the people. He’d been introduced as a “Dance prodigy so watch him, he’ll most likely take your spots.” and then the lesson had started and they were  he knew in the Entertainment Industry rivalries was what kept people going but to be that young and in a room full mostly with seniors it had been unnerving.

 

He’d just started and he could already feel eyes on him as he nailed the dance steps taught to him.

 

The first time he’d met Sehun was after the very first time he'd been scolded publicly in front of the other trainees. It hadn’t been that harsh of a scolding but he wasn’t accustomed to ever be singled out like that and for sub par dance of all things. When he got stressed his vision got blurry and then he would then take in just about every and any scent around him and it would cause a sensory overload that would result in a severe migraine that would sometimes make him pass out.  

 

Next thing he knew he was on his knees clutching his head and he could hear concerned voices all around him and he could feel people crowding around him and all he could think was ,” _ _No stay away!”__

__

The scents were becoming too much too soon and he felt like screaming and then that all stopped. He’d zeroed in on __one__  scent in particular and everything else became static. Because the scent smelled like- It smelt like if he was waking up early on Christmas morning and the neighbours were doing their annual baking, if he lifted his head to look outside he would see his neighbourhood covered in freshly fallen snow.His newly washed puppies were surrounding him in an adorable fluffy and warm Coco. His mom had just washed his sheets and he could smell breakfast being made and could hear the happy chatter coming from the kitchen-

 

“Kim Jongin! Are you hearing me?!” The shaking of his shoulders brought him out of his stupor and he didn’t pay any attention to the freaking out dance instructor and instead to the small hand holding his. He looked up and saw the kid he’d always called ‘Peanut’ in his head because of his close resemblance to the nut. He spoke with a lisp but Jongin found himself understanding him clearly. And he definitely had no clue what it meant when his heart soared when the boy smiled at him when he nodded when asked if he was okay.

 

That was the first time he met Oh Sehun.

 

The same Sehun that he would end up going to school with.

 

The same Sehun that had no problem when Jongin’s nose found the crook of his neck when he napped on him during their daily train rides to school.

 

The same Sehun that would stay behind after the other trainees left to make sure he didn’t overwork himself.

 

The same Sehun that he had cried with when they found out that they would be in the same band together.

 

Sehun’s scent from the minute they’d met had become something eased Jongin, it calmed him down in ways he couldn’t explain.

 

~

 

“Post win dip in the jacuzzi?” Jongin was already in the process of stripping down.

 

“I would love that but I don’t feel clean enough. I’ll take a shower then join you.” He smiled at the experession of digsust one Sehun’s face at the thought of sitting in the water unwashed.

 

“I feel clean enough.”

 

The look of disgust Sehun gave him grew and it made him laugh,”Most of us aren’t you Jon and can take impromptu showers in at an award show.”

 

“Hey, I knew I needed something to wake me up! Its not as gross and you're making it out to be.”

“You don’t know who used it before you or what they did in there!”

 

“How are you such a prude but you let Vivi kiss you? You do know that Vivi spends half of his day licking his genitals right?”

 

“Vivi’s a baby who doesn’t know any better not a grown ass man who probably doesn’t even know how to wipe his balls properly.” With that Sehun shut the bathroom door and Jongin could hear the shower running.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief, at least now he had time to gather himself so he could explain to Sehun what the hell had happened just now. Even though he himself really and genuinely had no clue what had come over him.

 

He’d sniffed him three times on one of the biggest stages that EXO had ever stood on. He had __seen__  fan site master and fans alike with their cameras out. And that still hadn't dissuaded him in the slightest.

 

 _ _“I’m so glad that I get to share this moment with you.”__ That was all that was going through his head, it was bad enough that he hadn’t been able to stop his hand from shooting out and touching Sehun’s waist like it had. He hadn’t even realised what he was doing until he was two sniffs in. The wave of pure affection and adoration he had felt for Sehun in that moment clouded all judgement and thought about repercussions.

 

The other members hadn't noticed as they were to busy being emotional about the tremendous win. And there was no doubt that he would get an irate call from SM to __“Stop looking and acting like if you're in love with him damn it.”__

__

He hadn’t come up with a plausible excuse or reason when Sehun had stepped out of the bathroom. Jongin had closed his eyes while he thought but he could feel the water rise as Sehun got in.

 

“Funny how when we got there I was so exhausted but between winning and performing I got a lot of my energy back?”He said lowering himself into the warm water,

 

Sehun was just an arm length away from him but he’d used the natural soap that Jongin had gotten him so he smelt amazing and his hair was newly washed as well so it looked extra soft (his eyes were still shut but he knew from personal experience) and it was taking all of Jongin’s willpower to not go over there and stick his nose in the crook of his neck.  
  
 _ _”I think you’ve done enough sniffing for today.”__ He thought bitterly to himself.

 

“Same here, but I can still feel some of the tension in my shoulders. Ah, I’m glad I listened to you and got the apartment with this.”

 

“So worth it.”

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sehun broke the silence.

 

“What was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“You do know we are going to have to talk about it right?” He sounded annoyed and Jongin couldn’t blame him. But he really __didn’t__  want to bring it up.

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“The elephant in the room.”

 

“I don’t see an elephant-” Sehun’s glare quickly silenced him.

 

“Jongin…I know that for some weird reason my scent has always had an affect on you. And that sometimes when you get lost in your head you __forget__  where you are.”

 

Jongin could feel himself sweating, “That wasn’t an airport when we were babies just starting out.”

 

Jongin groaned,”Ugh you remember that?”

 

“Of course I do. You nose was literally touching my neck and your grip on my shoulders left marks.”

 

“I left marks-” It had been one of the first times he’d seen so many people at an airport and they had all been waiting for __him.__  He had been freaked out and ended up subconsciously seeking out the comfort of something familiar to him. And the obvious choice was Sehun’s scent.

 

“Don’t interrupt me. You just sniffed me in front of the whole world? You understand that right? They’re going to be multiple angles of it because we were on stage accepting one of the biggest awards of the night and our careers? Chanyeol was thanking the fans for supporting us and you were…?”

 

__“Thanking the Heavens that I had you.”_ _

 

“We talked about the constant touching but I didn’t think I would actually have to sit down and tell you not to sniff me while we’re on stage like that. And you did it three times! Like doing it once or twice wasn’t enough-.”

 

“I’m sorry-.”

 

“Quit interrupting me! And I can’t imagine how you __looked__  while you were doing it knowing how possessive you get even though you know I’m yours.”

 

He could feel his irritation rise thinking about a certain instance at the same award show and before he could stop himself he had already spat out,“Tell that to fucking Seungri.”

 

Sehun laughed at that,” You were half exhausted and about to pass out you spent the whole show sleeping on anyone’s shoulder and you still mustered up the energy to glare at him-”

 

“To be honest I was shocked at first, then confused cause I thought I was having a nightmare or some shit but then I got-.”

 

“Real mad real fast. Even after he left everyone else was dancing to the song you were there shaking your head. And let me tell you-”

 

“Again I’m sorry-”

 

“It was hot as fuck.”

 

“I don’t want to come off as overbearin- wait what?” And when had Sehun gotten into his lap?

 

“You heard me. The sniffing thing has always been a little weird but mostly cute but tonight? In front of __everyone__  you doing something like __that__ really got my blood pumping. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from kissing you right then and there.”

 

He guided Sehun’s arms to wrap around his neck, “Really, You thought so ?” When had his voice gotten so raspy? Probably when he felt the full weight a Sehun’s very generous and also very naked behind on his thighs.

 

“Yeah, sometimes I forget how much you hate other people touching me.”

 

“They ruin your scent!”

 

“And what about tonight? With all the rehearsals we had to do there was no way I smelled fresh.”

 

Jongin shrugged,“You smelled like you and that’s the only thing that matters.”

 

Sehun smiled and pecked his cheek,”When you say shit like that my heart flutters. What do I smell like to you?”

 

__It smelt like if he was waking up early on Christmas morning and the neighbours were doing their annual baking, if he lifted his head to look outside he would see his neighbourhood covered in freshly fallen snow.His newly washed puppies were surrounding him in an adorable fluffy and warm cocoon. His mom had just washed his sheets and he could smell breakfast being made and could hear the happy chatter coming from the kitchen._ _

__

Jongin smiled at him raising his hands from where they were holding his waist to instead Yup his face, “Like I’ve always said, home. You smell and feel like home.”Sehun smiled in response and tilted his head to the side so that their noses wouldn’t get in the way of the kiss that he planned on his lips. Before their lips had even touched he was already smiling into the kiss. It started off as sweet light pecks, and nose nuzzles every once in a while and then things escalated and got heated quickly.

__

Sehun opened his mouth the second he felt Jongin’s tongue swirling around. He had his hands twisted and tangled into his hair already while Jongin’s hands occupied themselves with exploring Sehun’s body.

 

The kiss was broken when he started tugging on the buds on Sehun’s chest because of his moaning. He bit his lower lip and then trailed down the expanse of his neck. Greedily taking in the other boy’s scent like he always ended up doing during sex.

 

There was also the pressing issue of Sehun’s growing erection that not touching. He continued his tirade on Sehun’s neck as he slipped his knees between Sehun’s butt cheeks and propelled some water near sensitive areas.

 

At the feeling Sehun jolted forward and his ass was no longer on thighs and their cocks brushing together causing them both to gasp in pleasure. Jongin raised his knee until he felt skin and smirked at the face Sehun was making as he started to rub against the opening.

 

Sehun leaned forward and captured Jongin’s ear with his teeth, “I don’t think that’s going to fit.”

 

“I mean if we try hard enough-” He was cut off by Sehun reaching down and tugging at his nipples not the sexy way Jongin did it to him earlier but the painful way that bullies on a playground would do it.

 

Jongin winced and Sehun smirked down at him and recaptured his lips, unsurprisingly as they kissed his wandering hands found them resting on Sehun’s lower back which made the younger boy roll his eyes.

 

“What’s with you and my ass?”

 

“Have you seen it? It’s so nice and soft and inviting.” He replied while softly patting sad ass, that caused the water to create a weird feeling that made Sehun giggle, “Stop that, it feels weird.”

 

The amount of fond in the look that Jongin gave him made him blush and duck his head into his collarbone which turned out to be a smart decision as he could just sink his teeth into Jongin’s collarbone when a finger breeched him.

 

Jongin hissed and gritted his teeth at the sharp bite but continued the task at hand. Its was only when he noticed how easily the second finger went in did something occur to him and felt oddly cheated,“You stretched yourself? When? Just now?” He was pouting.

 

Sehun shrugged, “I figured that this would happen and I told you it was hot as fuck watching you glare at him like that-ah!” He was cut off by the sudden intrusion of three fingers jamming straight in and hitting his prostate straight on.

 

Okay so he was forgiven for the extremely erotic thought of his fingering himself thinking about Jongin being possessive. But not completely forgiven hence the harsh thrusting. Sehun was to busy moaning and seeing stars because of his fingers that he hadn’t even realised that Jongin had moved them to the narrower end of the water bath.

 

He curved his fingers and Sehun’s hands clawed at his back. Good thing they didn’t have any schedule tomorrow lest the other boys tease him cause of the marks that would surely be there.

 

Given their respective heights the deeper parts of the jacuzzi were still a little small so given where there were Jongin was basically sitting on the floor of the bath while Sehun’s knees brushed the bottom.

 

It was when his feet made contact with the bottom of the jacuzzi and his eyes shot open, “Wait hold on I want to do something.” Sehun’s hands batted away both of his and he grabbed his very neglected cock. He repositioned himself so that his knees were either side of Jongin’s thighs. And slowly lowered him self on it and Jongin watched the change of Sehun’s facial expression as he breeched himself on his dick. And he felt a surge of pride when he saw the satisfied look on Sehun’s face when he had completely engulfed him. It took him a while to get comfortable with the feeling like usual and then he gave Jongin a sultry looked that __promised__  both pleasure and pain.

 

He hefted himself up completely off of Jongin’s erect cock and then immediately sat back down on it. Both of them threw back their heads in ecstasy. Jongin was mouthing at Sehun’s nipples any time they were in front his face as well as timing his own thrusts with Sehun’s perfectly.

 

Sehun swatted his hand away when he went to reach for his dick and then in what had to be one of the sexiest voices he had ever heard , “I just wanna come from you cock Jongin.”

 

The thought alone had Jongin reaching his climax and with one last sharp thrust he was cumming inside Sehun. The combination of the feeling of Jongin’s ejaculation, the sharp bite to one of the erogenous buds on his chest and tight grip on his hips had him releasing too. Jongin groaned at the feeling of the unintentional tightening around his sensitive member.

 

They were both panting heavily and Sehun fumbled getting off of Jongin’s lap. All that exhaustion they had felt earlier that day came crashing back down on them, they shared a look and it was obvious that one of them would have to be the bigger person and drag the other one out of the relaxing jacuzzi.

 

“We really shouldn’t fall asleep in here.”

 

“We really shouldn’t.” He said cradling Sehun’s face to his chest, and burring his nose in his hair loving the mixture of both of their scents.

 

~

 

And then the next year at the same award show to Jongin’s immense surprise Sehun was the one sniffing him.  


End file.
